


Cries in the Lab

by afairlypudgycat



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairlypudgycat/pseuds/afairlypudgycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very wet Shockwave/Soundwave plotless porn.  Assumed established pairing with no other pairing or characters even mentioned or hinted at.  I mean really it's just porn.  The title is just there to look pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cries in the Lab

[No seriously click this link for the picture that inspired this.](http://chainsaw-mouthwash.tumblr.com/post/59179921726/wow-no-i-think-i-just-drew-fucked-anatomy-instead)

* * *

 

He loved how easily Shockwave was backed against the lab table, how he groaned when Soundwave eased his long, slim, needle-like fingers under Shockwave’s waist plating.  How his free silver hand gripped the edge of the table, how his arm cannon was pressed against it, tense.

Red eye locked frozen on his dark visor.

The twitch he earned when his fingertips glanced over the spike hiding beneath that pelvic plating, the moan he pulled from the larger mech when he reached down further, stroking it as best he could through the gap.

It did not take long until he heard the clicks of locks coming undone.  Until he felt Shockwave’s hand roam around Soundwave’s waist, palming his back side, pulling him closer, reaching down between the thin mech’s legs.  Oh he was hot.  It was uncomfortable.  The moisture growing as Shockwave groped.  It desperately needed attending to.

Like a hunger to be fed.

With a flick of his wrist, he popped off Shockwave’s plating.  His spike was dark and thick, large but not obscenely so.  Stout but not too short.  Not too big.  And hot, so very hot.  Each biolight scorching his hand as he stroked the fairly limp spike into erection.

Shockwave’s hand tensed, gripping the pelvic plating, sharp fingers sliding beneath it, teasing around Soundwave’s valve.

Oh yes he wanted this.

He always wanted this.

He had taken frequently this before.

Shockwave would not have been nearly complacent with anyone else.

Slate grey hinges came undone; the plating fell freely to the floor.

Immediately Shockwave’s hand grabbed his thinner spike, kneading and teasing it until it was stiff and free standing, until the biolights around the spy’s valve glowed intensely.  He pulled Soundwave close, hips pressed against each other, and began to gently grind against him.  Spike rubbing against spike.

On the verge of whimpering, Soundwave pushed Shockwave back.  Pushed him on to the lab table, sitting.  He turned before easing up onto his lap, arm cannon suddenly around him, holding him there, wrapped around his stomach, pinning him, trapping him, cradling him, securing him.

But Shockwave did not have the deftness to align Soundwave over his spike.  And so the spymaster began to tease.

He rubbed the folds of his valve’s entrance over the tip of Shockwave’s spike in small motions, taunting him, grinding over the length to the base and back again, slowly covering it in a thin layer of lubricant.  The scientist would not thrust, not yet.  He would not risk misaligning and hurting Soundwave.

That was a sure way to cut the pleasure short.

And a part of him liked the teasing.

In fact, he would not thrust at all this time.

After rubbing an exterior node with the head of Shockwave’s spike numerous times (despite having a disappointing silence from Shockwave), Soundwave began to slowly ease the spike in him.

There was a node in Soundwave’s valve that was about where the base of his spike connected to his body.  It was his favorite node, and he knew exactly how to hit it.

He stopped halfway down Shockwave to let the stretch burn in just the right way.  It was a comfortable burn, like stretching a limb before flying.  The violet mech filled him so well, just right.  Not too big, not too small, not too hot, not too cold.

When he had gone as far as he could go, he began to rise back up, but Shockwave put a hand on his thigh.  The grip around his midsection became tighter, he felt Shockwave lift him, his spike moving within his valve, and slowly ease him back down.

Soundwave let his head fall back as Shockwave moved faster.  He could pull the most delicious noises out of Shockwave; a quiet continuous static if he did nothing, a hitch in venting if he moved his hips in tandem with the thrusts, and a loud careless moan if he clenched his valve down hard on the stiff spike.

As their passion progressed, Shockwave began to feel a warm liquid pool around his hips as Soundwave’s lubricant dribbled down his spike and his own lubricant slowly seeped from his exposed valve.

He struck something in Soundwave that made the slender mech go rigid, valve clamping in overload, transfluid spurting freely from his spike.  Oh next time Shockwave would have Soundwave spike him, he would have that in him and not on the floor.  It was with that thought and the rough clenching around his spike that sent him into his own overload.  With static laced cry it hit him.  Soundwave leaned back onto him as he felt the transfluid from Shockwave’s pleasure.

Despite his research, Shockwave had yet to determine its purpose.

The two panted, leaning back on the table still connected and surrounded with the evidence of their lust.


End file.
